


Through it All, War (#411 - Destiny)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [9]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: femslash100, Era: Reign of Elizabeth III of Manticore, Era: the First Havenite-Manticoran War, F/F, References to Honor Harrington/Paul Tankersley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl meets <s>boy</s> Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through it All, War (#411 - Destiny)

This is how the story goes: 

Girl meets boy, boy kisses girl, there's an evil prince and the boy dies. 

Girl half burns her world to the ground in her quest for venegeance. 

(She kills the evil prince, but there's another to take his place.) 

Girl is exiled to her castle to grieve. 

(And don't forget the battles and the war that turns her into an avatar of _Nike_ ).

 

But that's the surface lie; in fact the story goes a little like this: 

Girl meets princess, girl and princess have adventures, and fall in love. 

Girl runs (and saves a world whilst she's running) and tries kissing a boy. 

There's an evil prince.

(She refused him once.)

He kills the boy.

She burns her world to the ground to avenge him.

 

And there's a new story to be told, and it goes like this:

The Princess loves the Girl.

The Princess accompanies her into exile.

(There are no more Princes and no more boys.)

But there is still _War_.

(They ride into battle side-by-side in gowns of green, bearing soul-sharp swords.)

And this story is yet to end.

(But even when it does, they are, and will forever be _Nike_.)


End file.
